Mi-chan
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 12 kwietnia 2014r. Mi-chan (みーちゃん) jest utaite znanym ze swojego wyjątkowo niskiego, ochrypłego głosu z naturalnymi vibrato, który pasuje do takich utworów jak "Yoshiwara Lament" . Ma też tendencje do dodawania odgłosów zwierząt w swoich coverach, takich jak "clock lock works" Mi-chan coveróje głównie piosenki vocaloidu. jego najpopularniejszym coverem jest angielska wersja "Rolling Girl" z ponad 1.27 mln wyświetleń w lutym 2014. Mi-chan często współpracuje z innymi utaite, takimi jak Kettaro czy Shamuon. Jest członkiem RootFive √5. Współpraca i projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2013.02.09) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.24) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.21) # "Tooryanse" -Arrange ver.- (2013.05.17) # "Cantarella" feat. Mi-chan i Shamuon (2013.06.04) # "MEET YOUR ONLY WORLD" feat. Mi-chan i Shamuon (2013.07.02) # "SHALLOW SLEEP" -Osamuraisan arrange- (2013.07.19) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Rumdarjun, YU, Mi-chan, Kettaro i Mucchi (2013.07.25) # "Love Treasure" feat. RootFive √5 -Illustrated PV- (2013.10.30) # "Love Treasure" feat. RootFive √5 -Live Action PV- (2013.11.06) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.12.05) # "Oyoge! Taiyaki-kun" (2013.12.29) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Mi-chan i Pokota (2014.01.17) # "What Does The Fox Say?" (2014.03.07) }} Dyskografia Albumy PointFive (.5) znajdują się tutaj. Albumy Smiley*2G znajdują się tutaj. Albumy RootFive √5 znajdują się tutaj. |track1lyricist = Mikito-P |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = MikitoP |track2title = Cantarella |track2info = |track2lyricist = Kurousa-P |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = KurousaP |track3title = Yi Er Fanclub] |track3lyricist = Mikito-P |track3composer = MikitoP |track3arranger = MikitoP |track4title = Raburajiiru |track4info = (Shamuon) |track4lyricist = scop |track4composer = scop |track4arranger = scop |track5title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track5lyricist = Suzumu |track5composer = Suzumu |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi |track6info = (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) -Arrange ver.- |track6lyricist = WataruP |track6composer = WataruP |track6arranger = DATEKEN |track7title = Aku no Musume |track7lyricist = mothy |track7composer = mothy |track7arranger = mothy |track8title = Aku no Meshitsukai |track8lyricist = mothy |track8composer = mothy |track8arranger = mothy |track9title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track9lyricist = Nem |track9composer = Nem |track9arranger = Nem |track10title = Invisible |track10lyricist = kemu |track10composer = kemu |track10arranger = kemu |track11title = BLUE SALVIA |track11info = (Mi-chan) |track11lyricist = natsu |track11composer = natsu |track11arranger = natsu |track12title = WAVE |track12lyricist = niki |track12composer = niki |track12arranger = niki |track13title = Yoshiwara Lament |track13lyricist = asa |track13composer = asa |track13arranger = asa |track14title = Nekomimi Archive |track14lyricist = Kusoinaka-P |track14composer = KusoinakaP |track14arranger = KusoinakaP |track15title = E? Aa, Sou. |track15lyricist = papiyon |track15composer = papiyon |track15arranger = papiyon |track16title = Black & White |track16lyricist = Mikito-P |track16composer = MikitoP |track16arranger = MikitoP |track17title = How-to Sekai Seifuku |track17info = (How-to World Domination) |track17lyricist = Neru |track17composer = Neru |track17arranger = Neru }} Galeria . |0004-zenshin_mi.jpg|Mi-chan widizany w PointFive (.5). Ilustracja wykonana przez Akiakane. |Mi-chan_S2G.png|Mi-chan widziany w Smiley*2G. |Mi-chan_love_treasure.png|Mi-chan widziany w RootFive √5|SakuraZensenMichaon.png|Shamuon (po lewej) i Mi-chan widziani w coverze "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" . Ilustracja wykonana przez Ohagi (おはぎ) |Michan_remyu_magnet.png|Mi-chan (po lewej) i Remyu widziani w coverze "magnet" . Ilustracja wykonana przez Ohagi (おはぎ) |Mi-chan_rinne.25488632.png|Mi-chan widziany w coverze "Rinne" . Ilustracja wykonana przez |Hiwaily2.png|Od lewej do prawej: Souma, amu, Riseha, Mi-chan, Jegyll i【Ren】 widziani w albumie Hiwaily*2.}} Ciekawostki *Ma kotkę imieniem Nana-chan, którą znalazł w lipcu (podczas Tanabaty) porzuconą na ulicy, kiedy był z Ren'em i Remyu. *Imię Nany-chan oznacza liczbę siedem (Mi-chan znalazł ją w siódmym miesiącu roku, lipcu). *Żyje w Tokyo, w dzielnicy Shibuya. Jest to jednym z powodów dlaczego Kettaro tak często przebywa w jego domu. *Mierzy 180 cm. *Pali papierosy. Próbował wyjść z tego nałogu, ale mu nie wyszło. *Potrafi grać na gitarze elektrycznej. *Jego najmniej ulubionym przedmiotem szkolnym był język angielski. *W szkole średniej grał w tenisa. *Jego grupa krwi to 0. *Śpiewał na scenie z Yuu Asakawą, seiyuu która użyczyła głosu Luce Megurine. *Projektuje i sam wykonuje dla siebie akcesoria, współpracował z paroma markami. Linki *Twitter *Blog *Official Site *Koebu *TmBox Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:MężczyźniNND Kategoria:Spis